


The Winning Bid

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Gentle Sex, I wanna say there's more, IDK HALF THE tags here??, Latex, Masochism, Sadism, Sex Trafficking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Whips, and there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari didn't expect to come here empty handed, yet when she saw Dia, she knew. No matter the cost, Dia would be hers. She just didn't expect Dia to put up a fight, much to her annoyance.





	1. Chapter 1

The finest things in the world were of one of many luxuries Mari enjoyed, one she'd love to show, wearing expensive jewelry and necklaces and diamond earrings.

Most days Mari found her luxury to be one of many mundane. At times, useless. Perhaps that was how she found the underground black markets, even creating one of her own. With an unlimited wealth of her own, it was incredibly easy to do so.

 

The black market wasn't one of Mari’s expensive taste but she had made sure to frequent the area in case she found something she liked. It was no mere coincidence the other businessmen barred their eyes on her, the Ohara family was one of the many sponsors hosting the audition tonight and the young heir was there to oversee the many transactions. Granted, many illegal activities partook but the auction was more of a hushed event and private invitations were sent out only to the eligible.

 

Sex slaves were often held and young girls rallied on stage while the bidding wars began.

 

This time a girl donning a Gothic dress marveled with black feathered wings was by the far the highest bid of the night. Too bad, she was blindfolded. The black cage surrounding her truly added to the effect of a fallen angel.

 

“2 million.”

 

Mari scanned the booths until a hand raised, the onlookers gasping at the voice. It was no surprise her acquaintance choose such an extravagant way to bid. She ushered to the stage, taking the girl by her collar, disappearing behind the velvet curtains. “How boring...” Mari said, taking a sip of wine. The glass swirled in her hand while she stared idly on the spotlight. The next show seemed to be the center of attention as specters whispered among themselves, the words mingling in Mari’s ears. The speaker clapped his hands and whirled to his side, showcasing the next bid.

 

What Mari saw next captured her attention. The girl, probably no younger than her, handcuffed and glaring at the audience was a sight to behold. She angrily spat out curses, hoping to escape from her shackles. The birdcage surrounding her added to the effect, creating an alumni atmosphere. A shiver ran down Mari’s spine and she held her hand across her chest, a silver string of laughter spilling beneath her lips.

 

Who knew today was her lucky day?

 

Mari knew she had to take the prize before her. So she raised her hand, waving the banner up and jousting. “Ten million.” She chilled. The audience was instantly quiet, only a hushed whisper from the crown beneath her.

 

“Ten million going once, twice, and sold to Ohara!” the speaker announced.

It was at that moment the girl's gaze directed to Mari, boring daggers at her with such vigor it drove Mari nuts. Licking her lips, she leaped from her cushion seat and paced near the front balcony of her booth. What adventures would the girl give to Mari? She couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

 

  
As the girl was being led behind the curtain, Mari giggled as she finally came face to face with her. She had already paid the amount in total and was granted access to her belonging, private time alone backstage. Mari smiled, watching the girl  stare back. “So, what's your name?”

“Dia Kurosawa.” 

 

“Dia, hm?” Her name even rolled off lovely on her tongue. “You don't speak much, do you?" 

 

“I guess so.” She stated, looking at the floor. Humming, she took a step toward, forcing the girl to back against the hit the wall.

 

“Let me have a taste,” Mari muttered, lifting Dia’s chin and leaning down to take a bit. Her tongue slide across the soft skin as Mari pulled the front of Dia’s kimono down, biting and nipping at her chest and collarbone. Groans spilling the backstage of the area urging Mari on further, exciting her more. She slammed her hand near the side if Dia's head, smirking. “You're coming home with me,” Mari ushered. *No complaints." Dia didn't say a word as instructed the whole ride home. She'd only stared lifelessly out the car window, while Mari watched her face. The girl truly had a beauty of her own, Mari would give her that.

* * *

 

 

Crossing her legs over her knees, Mari shifted in her seat, admiring the neat handiwork she had done. There, Dia was standing in the corner of her bedroom, her feet planted on the red carpet. Mari hummed idly, tapping her finger on her thigh; raking her eyes down Dia's body flawlessly. She gestured Dia to come forward, clicking her tongue when Dia stepped near her, confused about what to do next. “Sit on my lap,” Mari said, patting her lap.

 

Dia looked around sheepishly, obviously uncomfortable with Mari's instruction. “I um…” she darted her eyes to Mari's lap, gulping; her shackles still connected to her wrists.

 

“Come now,” Mari chirped.

 

The blonde didn't seem to take no for an answer so Dia sat between Mari's lap, her hand snaking to Mari's neck as she attempted to undress Mari's before a hand grabbed her wrist. “I can do it myself. More importantly,” her fingers traveled to Dia's slender back, as Mari pulled Dia close. “What don't we have a little fun, eh?” Forcing Dia to her level, Mari glanced at Dia's neck flared with hickeys, and bruises she made. Placing a small kiss on her collarbone, Mari Snickers lightly and twirls her hair around her finger timidly.

 

Tugging on Dia's dress, she worked her way beneath her tattered dress, groping whatever her hand landed on. “W-wait-” Dia protested, trying to work her way from Mari’s touch. A whimper escaped her lips when Mari's tongue slide across her skin, drawing out grunted moans.

 

Mari chuckled softly at Dia's neck, pressing her lips to her skin and whispering. “You may address me as Mistress,” she muttered. “Under no obligation are you to say my name, understood?” she bit down hard on Dia's skin to emphasize her point, smirking widely again Dia's skin.

 

“Y-yes Mistress,” Dia said.

 

“Excellent. Now, how about showing me what's underneath that flimsy dress you're wearing?” Mari says, pulling down Dia's outfit as she yelped. Her skin was creamy smooth along Mari's fingers, soft and velvet red coated with black and blue bruises. The very color reflected in Mari's eyes sent a shiver down Dia's spine as her hand traced back and forth agonizingly slow. “Beautiful…” Mari whispered, licking her lips.

 

Each and every sound Dia made, haunted Mari. She wanted to feel that burning passion and take what Dia had left; strip her down and take it all.

 

“Give me what I want, Dia.” Grinning, Mari yanked Dia towards her, slamming her lips against Dia and whispering. “You're mine now, Dia. Don't even think about _escaping_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari expects Dia to comply obediently but gets more than what she bargains for when she's alone with Dia.

“Oh, you're a feisty one.” Mari cooed, placing her hand on the small of Dia's back. “I like feisty.” She grinned, a smile on her face. Dia's furrowed her brows a little, unhappy with her current situation. Mari's eyes darted to the front of Dia's chest, gawking at her dirty tattered dress and sighed.

 

Pulling a key from her pocket she grabbed Dia's wrist and shoved the silver key-line in her shackles; hissing a little when she saw the lining of the metallic marks on the girl's skin. Dia glanced at her hands and Mari waved her off, shaking her head.

 

“I can't have you dirty around me. Go wash up for me.” She pointed her finger to the nearest room beside the bed. “There's a change of clothes for you when you're finished. So, go on. Scurry off.”

 

Dia darted her feet to the restroom, scrambling to shut the door. Once she was on the other side of the door, Mari heaved a sigh and strolled to the bed; falling down dramatically. _What a day._ Shutting her eyes, Mari smacked her lips; listening to the sound of running water steaming on the other side. “Hmm…” Grumbling, she turned to her side, staring at the time. It was already midnight and she was absolutely tired to try anything to Dia. _How long does she need? Geez._

 

Just as she thought that the door flung open and out came Dia; the ends of her hair still wet and clinging to the corners of her face, gulping as she made her way to Mari's side. She wore a white shirt, buttoned all the way up as she strug

gled to pull the corners down. Thankfully, she wore panties underneath; had it not been for that, Mari wouldn't be whining about her options.

“T-thank you for allowing me to use the shower M-mistress.” Dia stammered, nervously darting her eyes back and forth. Mari ushered her over and Dia quietly sat on Mari's lap, her feet dangling from the edge.

 

The anxiety was palpable in Dia's eyes and Mari had difficulty stifling her laugh. The sheer embarrassment visible in her eyes was just imperial, making Mari smirk lazily. Dia's face scarred by the marvelous blush painting her cheeks almost made Mari weak. Her hands drifted to Dia's slender waist as she felt Dia's soft body, hungrily drinking in her soft moans. Dia's eyes were shut tight, leaving Mari thinking. “Sleep with me,” she mumbled.

 

“Eh?”

 

“I'm tired for the evening. How about we call it a day? Sleep by my side, Dia.”

 

Dia nodded her head, lying beside Mari. The blonde was already fast asleep by then, her hand on Dia's waist. Dia tried to work her way out of Mari's arms but gave up when they wouldn't budge. “Annoying…” she quietly whispered. It seemed sleep was a better thing to do but that.

 

* * *

  
Warmth filled traveled throughout her body and the next thing she knew, her eyelids fluttered open, basked in the scenic view of the sun's rays. “You're up?” A voice called out to her and Dia swirled her head to Mari, the blonde dressed in formal attire consisting of a velvet white dress adorned with ribbons at the very ends of the fluttery skirt. “Great timing, go get dressed.” She snapped. You're coming with me.”

 

Alerted by the sudden change of Mari's voice, Dia squirmed out the covers and planted her feet on the floor, padding across the bed and to the restroom. She scrambled for her clothes, pulling off the shirt she worked the night before and changed into the clothes laid out before her. Light blue pants fitted her easily as she finished yanking the collar shirt over her head and emerged from the room.

 

An elated Mari watched with amusement, nodding her head approvingly. “Follow me,” she ordered. Moving to the door but not before look over her shoulder. The girl had quietly followed suit, pleasing Mari greatly. She turned the knob and shut the door, strolling to the limousine then crept inside along Dia. “Take us to the Matsuura Industry.”

 

The driver looked in the rear-view mirror and nodded. “Yes, Ma'am Ohara.” He jolted the car awake and pulled it away from the corner, steering the wheel toward the main highway.

 

“What a pain... looks like it's going to be a long ride.” Crossing her legs, Mari frowned displeasing to the road ahead. She definitely wasn't looking forward to what laid ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Dia calmly resting on her seat. Every now and then, she'd glance at the window view, disbelief showing in her eyes.

 

The remote area was a wealthy resident for patrons to take guilty pleasures, and Mari felt curiosity whelming her; quicker than expected. Perhaps the girl had been taken from a lower class family? Or run off? Either way, Mari couldn't have guessed it but she had a feeling she'd probably had been living off a very well family if her beauty wasn't breathtaking.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Snapping out of her daze, Mari looked it Dia who's eyes peered toward her. Mari strained her legs, sighing. “You'll see when we get there.” The rest of the drive was silence, save for the stifling atmosphere over the two. Thankfully, Dia resigned asking more questions, saving Mari from the normality of answering them.

 

Eventually, the car parked to a stop on the floor other the nearest building and Mari gazed above the skylines towering near her. “We've arrived, Madam.” Nodding her head, she clicked open the car with one touch, reaching her hand out for Dia. The girl willingly took Mari's hand as she was pulled out the hood of the car carefully. Standing before her was a massive callosal building, letters painted above the view.

 

**Matsuura Head Industry**

 

Inside, the exterior was unlike the outer view, thin emerald walls covered the ceiling and floor above them and Dia gasped. This level of the wealthy was unbelievably crass. Even though they had been walking around the building Dia didn't think the blonde would enter such an intimidating place.

 

“Mari!”

 

Dia looked at her and saw a woman dashing towards them, opening her arms wide when she caught Mari's eye. Rushing up to the girl, she leaped into her arms, hugging the woman tight and rejoicing. “Kanan!”

 

“Are you here for that?”

 

“Yep.” Mari chirped. “Is it ready?” She bounced up and down on her toes.

 

“Yeah, but if you could have a look at it, maybe you could inspect its use? I've made the final touches and all that's left is-”

 

“Say no more Kanan! Take me to it!”

 

Laughing off Mari's enthusiasm, she pointed her finger to the room ahead. “It's this way, Mari.” She signaled Dia to come forth, while Dia stifles a cry. The gaze directed towards her, staring intently; boring daggers at her.

 

Kanan's gaze was more than intrigued, clearly disillusioned and curious. “Is that a new girl Mari?”

 

“Nah, just a pet. She's accompanying me today.”

 

“I see…” Kanan trailed off. They entered a room, with Kanan showing Mari to a private corner room inside, the bone trodding behind. Once they were inside, Kanan began explaining the item while Mari inspected it greatly. “I'll be outside if you need me.” She announced, closing the door behind her. Sighing, Kanan circled back to her desk where Dia remained, looking down at her feet; away from the other woman.

 

“So you Mari”s girl, huh? Looks like she's got a good eye.” Snicking under her breath, Kanan closed the distance between Dia, grimacing her hand near Dia's waist and squeezing. “Say...has Mari touched you?”

 

That got Dia choking on words, her face turning red. “E-excuse me?” There was only so much she could take.

 

“I suspect not.” Her hand cupped Dia's cheek, carefully running her finger the skin; leaning her head in Kanan whispered. “But a word of advice, Mari's not one for games so best be prepared.” Grinning, she took a step backward.

 

The words crossing Dia's mind didn't click as she opens her mouth, “What are you talking about-”

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Surprised, Dia turned her head to see a fuming Mari, crossed arms across her chest and stomping in front of her, standing between her and Kanan. “You know better than to mess with my belonging, Kanan, isn't that right?”

 

Kanan held her hands up in surrender, laughing off Mari's remark. “I wasn't Mari. Just wanted to check if Dia's alright. She looked a little pale.”

 

“Is that right Dia?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Hmmm…if you say so.” She glanced suspiciously at Kanan then to Dia. “Kanan tell You-chan to deliver that to me and some of her new line of clothing. I'll see you later.” Grasping Dia's arm, she walked out the door hand in hand with Dia. During the walk, Dia gaped to the blonde back; silently thankfully for Mari's interruption. Had she not things might've turned out differently than she expected.

 

They clamored into the car and drove straight to where they once were; the whole ride Mari remained quiet. Even from Dia's view; she saw Mari was clearly agitated. “Did she lay her hands on you?”

“E-eh?”

 

“Did Kanan touch you?” She repeated through gritted teeth.

 

“N-no she didn't” Dia muttered sheepishly.

 

“Is that so…”

* * *

 

By the time she arrived home, Mari pushed her to the bed, straddling her above, hands sliding to Dia's waist then back up her chest. Kissing the nape of Dia's neck, Mari brushed her lips against Dia's ear, grazing her earlobe and biting in the slightest. She had managed to worm her way out of her outfit, preparing to move towards Dia who began squirming when Mari's hands touched her hip.

 

Dia flinched when Mari's fingers glided across her pale skin, making its way to her chest and groping her. Leaning down, Mari bit down on her skin, leaving behind bite marks and admiring it. Her hand drifted to her belt, making its way out from her waist before stopping.

 

“You're awfully squeamish, what's wrong?”

 

“I…um” Dia stuttered, glancing past Mari's heated gaze and nervously biting her lower lip.

 

Dipping her head down, Mari locked lips with Dia, kissing her gently before reaching for her clothes. “Stop moving so much,” Mari lamented. “Honestly what are you so afraid of? It's not like this is your first time, right?”

 

Dia looked away, her cheeks painting a faint hue.

 

Mari’s body froze up involuntarily, her eyes widening at Dia's body language. “Are you serious?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the energy to write another so leave a comment lol

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic gets like a handful of comments, I'll think about updating or continuing it. Dunno what anyone wants


End file.
